At the Jellicle Ball
by Lady Sorciere
Summary: Three queens talk about what they hope happens at the Jellicle Ball.


At the Jellicle Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS in any way, shape, form, or part, or the song this story is based on. I think that the older generation are rather ignored and decided it was time to remedy that.

* * *

It was finally here. After months of waiting and wishing, the night that Jelly would become an adult was here. Well, almost. It was still afternoon and several hours before the Ball would begin but she ignored that fact for the moment.

Jelly, Jenny (who was also becoming an adult that night), and Grizabella were at the glamour cats's den, primping. Mostly Grizabella was primping; she wasn't called the Glamour Cat for nothing. She was in her prime now - her coat was sleek and shiny, her fur trimmed short and curly, her eyes dancing. She'd been an adult for a year and was giving Jenny advice.

"I just don't understand what you're so excited about, Grizzie."

"Grizabella." corrected the glamour cat, her eyes sparking angrily. "I told you a million times that I outgrew that silly nickname."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Fine then, _Grizabella_, what are you so excited about?"

"I'm going to find someone new tonight." With a smirk, Grizabella adjusted her collar.

"What about that tom from last year's Ball? What was his name?"

Jelly turned to her friends with interest. She didn't know anything was wrong with Grizabella and her mate Alistair. He was quite the handsome tom, with a thick coat of black fur and green eyes.

"Well, you know he went to America with his humans," all three queens settled down on Grizabella's bed with their heads close together, "and he's been there for ages."

"Yes. Does he not write?" Jelly asked, idly straightening Jenny's headfur.

"He writes every week. See?" A large sheaf of letters was held up then dumped unceremoniously on the ground. "But it's so hard to love someone you don't see, you know?"

Although Jelly didn't know and she was sure that Jenny didn't either, they both nodded sagely. "But won't he be upset?"

Grizabella shrugged. "If he were here - and I wish he were - then I'm sure it would be a different story." Her eyes glazed over slightly and Jenny and Jelly exchanged amused looks. "But he's gone. And I'm going to find someone new."

The Glamour Cat went back to her primping and Jenny began combing through Jelly's headfur. Jelly closed her eyes and smiled, trying to envision what would happen that night.

"What about you, Jellylorum?" Grizabella and Jenny turned their eyes to Jelly and she felt a moment of panic. She really did _not _want to discuss this now but from the looks on their faces, her friends weren't going to let up without a fight.

"Well . . ." she paused and smiled. "I just want to meet someone who'll make my heart beat fast. You know, a gentleman - someone who'll smile with me and - and dance the old time dances . . ." her voice trailed off because she knew exactly who she wanted: Gus the theatre cat. Jenny thought that was the strangest idea, Jelly loving someone as old as Gus but some things couldn't be stopped and this was one of them. "I just want a tom who'll make me his girl forever."

"Hopeless romantic." Grizabella scoffed but she was smiling and Jelly knew it wasn't meant unkindly. "We both know what Jenny's got in store."

"Don't remind me!" Jenny wailed, dramatically falling backwards and throwing an arm across her forehead. "Two toms, equally charming and handsome, both in love with me. Girls, really what _am _I to do?"

They all started giggling and fell into a heap together. Jenny was the first to recover and she sat up, holding out her hands. "Bustopher - rich and handsome. Skimbleshanks - poor and so nice. What on earth am I going to do?"

"I suppose it just depends on what you want." Jelly said, clawing at some dirt on her arm. "With Skimble, you'll have to work -"

"But with Bustopher you can relax in the lap of luxury." The Glamour Cat finished.

"I know and I'm going to make my mind up tonight at the Ball." The queens fell silent at that and eventually fell asleep. Jelly was the first to wake back up just as the sun was beginning to set. She shook the other two and led them out to the Junkyard. The other Jellicles were assembling and Jelly spotted Gus right off. He nodded, smiling his special smile, and Jelly excused herself.

She spent the entire Ball with Gus and as the night drew to a close, he asked her to be his mate in a soft whisper. She agreed and when everyone was dispersing, Gus led her back to his home at the theatre.

The next day, she, Jenny, and Grizabella met at the Junkyard. "Well? How was your ball?"

Grizabella smiled and began fussing with her headfur. "Well, I met someone who is handsome and nearby." She left the others in suspense only for a minute. "Deuteronomy."

"No!"

"Really? The Protector?"

"Yes. It might not amount to anything but . . . I have my hopes. What about you, Jelly?"

Jelly ducked her head and smiled. "I found my tom." She paused, glancing up at Jenny before continuing. "It's Gus. We're happy together." Neither of the queens said anything, though Grizabella did nod her approval and acceptance.

"I made my choice and it was not easy." Jenny finally said. Bustopher walked by, purposely avoiding eye contact with the queens. "But I decided I'd rather have a mate for love than be a rich tom's lady." She turned and waved to Skimble as he hurried out of the Junkyard.

Jelly smiled and found a spot to nap in. That was the end of that - may true love never fail them.

* * *

AN: This is based on the Celtic Woman song "At the Ceili" which is awesome and you should definitely listen to. On a related note, I get to go to a ceili (I think it's like an Irish dance party) tonight and I'm very excited. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
